choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Sky Country Theory Page
Welcome to Big Sky Country series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the Big Sky Country series. Unconfirmed Theories * Juliette and Sawyer Are Related: Some players believe that Cliff (or John Oakley?) and Anna-Marie were secretly lovers at one point and that the family secret mentioned in the summary for next chapter will be about either Juliette or Sawyer. * Jasper Tate: Given that Jasper jumped at the chance to become mayor and took credit for Asha repairing the antique store, it is believed that he will be the main antagonist of Book 2 and that he may try to sabotage Asha's campaign. Confirmed Theories * The Barn: It is believed that Garrett Redmond set the Oakley's barn on fire at the end of Chapter 12 given that his character comes across as an evil businessman. It is also believed that he may have hired Mack Valenti as an enforcer and had him set the barn on fire. In Chapter 15, Garret Redmond is tricked into confessing to his crimes. * Asha: Given that Asha always helped the mayor in Book 1, it is believed that she will also be a candidate and possibly become the new mayor. In Book 2, Chapter 2, Asha announces she is running for mayor. * Mystery Man: Players theorize about the identity of the mystery man introduced in Book 2, Chapter 1. Some believe he will be a candidate for the position as mayor, others think he is related to the production team that was hinted at in the final chapter of Book 1. In Chapter 2, he is confirmed to be part of the production team. * Bentley & Curly: After Curly was seen flirting with Bentley in Book 2, Chapter 2, it is believed that there will be options to matchmake them. This is confirmed in the following chapter when a premium scene allows to encourage their relationship. * Dallas: Players believe the presence of the TV production team means that one of the storylines of Book 2 will be about Dallas being recognized and him having to deal with what led to the bounty on his head. This is strenghtened in Book 2, Chapter 2, when he saves a little girl, an action that may go viral in case anyone has filmed it. It is also possible that it will proven that Dallas will clear his name and be a free man. This is confirmed as Dallas goes back to Tulsa and deals with the person who brought this on him. He is cleared of everything. * Cliff is dying: After the summary for Chapter 9 of Book 2 came out, many players assumed that Cliff was dying, which he confirms at the end of Chapter 8. He also revealed that he wants to leave Oakley Ranch to the MC. Debunked Theories * Standalone Book: Since Big Sky Country never had a blog post and barely any advertisement for it, a lot of players theorized it will be a one and done book. At the end of Chapter 15, it was confirmed that Big Sky Country would be ending the following week at 16 chapters. However, at the end of Chapter 16, it is revealed that Big Sky Country would be receiving a second book. * VoS-like Ending: After the main character received a job offer in Chapter 15 and there was no option to reject it, players started to believe that the ending will be similar to that of Veil of Secrets, by either spending diamonds to stay with their chosen love interest, or by leaving to take the job without diamonds. This was debunked in Chapter 16 as you stay on the ranch no matter what. * 3rd Book: Given that Cliff is dying and wants to leave the ranch to the MC, it is believed that a third book will focus on him/her adjusting to their new position. This is debunked when Book 2 is revealed to be the final book. * MC being a Rodeo cowboy: After the MC has the option to compete in a goat tying competition at the rodeo, it is possible that s/he will get to compete in more rodeo competitions. This is debunked as tje goat tying competition was a one time occasion for wearing a premium outfit and MC didn't participate in any rodeos. Category:Big Sky Country Category:Theory Pages